CatWalk
by Bird of Flames
Summary: This is the remake of Catwalk. Bella is shapeshifter,  like the wolves of La Push, but different. She can keep her cat like ears or tail when ever she wants. One cold day, she is almost killed, but Edward Cullen, a vampire! Rated T. For now...
1. Hunted

I slowly made my way out of the bush. I take a deep breath and scan the area with my cat like eyes, looking for some prey. When I found none I shifted back to my human self and made my way into town. I slowly opened the door to a gas station. I walked over to the snacks and put a candy bar in my sweatshirt.

"Hey!" I heard one of the workers yell at me and I sighed.

"Going to pay." I said simply. I didn't know many words, since I never went to school, had a family and wasn't around many humans it was expected. I know words, but it's hard to say them to people.

"Yeah right." He scoffed.

I glared at him and handed him my last ten. He rolled his eyes and walked back towards the cash register. I made my way out of the gas station and back to the forest. I walked catlike towards a tree. My nails became claw like and climbed up it. I sat on one of the branches and opened the candy bar and took a large bite. I whimpered in pleasure and savored the bite. I put the last of it back in my sweatshirt and shifted back into cat form. I curled up into a ball and protected my nose with my tail from the cold wind. I sighed sadly. I was having a tough time this winter, prey was scarce and I was now out of money. I don't know what I was going to do next and it scared me. May be I'll find a deer. It won't be that hard to take down. But I had already lost weight with the little prey and money I had before getting the candy and honestly I wasn't planning on paying for the candy. I sighed and closed my eyes and prepared for a sleepless night.

C|A|T|W|A|L|K C|A|T|W|A|L|K

I opened my eyes to find it snowing. I shivered and jumped off the branch. I landed perfectly on my feet and shifted to human form. To keep myself on guard by keeping my catlike ear out and open. I noticed a deer and shifted into my mountain lion form and brought it down in one swipe. I was right I did find a deer. As I started to eat my prey a scent hit my nose. It smelled a little bit like human, but there was an odd tang to it. I turned my head to the scent and started to back away from my prey. For all I know this human might be a hunter. Before I could run a figure pounced out of the bush and tackled me to the ground. I snarled and lashed my razor sharp claws at its face. It jumped back and I jumped to my paws and stared the thing that attacked me. It was a human with bronze hair and golden eyes. I snarled as he launched himself at me. I reacted fast and clawed at him again. I then took off running. I could smell him gaining on me and I ran faster. I used every cat gene that I told in my body to make myself go fast. I soon came upon a large glass house. I looked back to find the human still chasing me. I did what I had to. I jumped through one of the glass windows and was the circled by six other humans with the same golden eyes as the one chasing me. I snarled at them.

"Nice one Eddie. Bringing your dinner home with you." The larger one said with booming voice.

'Eddie' growled at the guy "Shut up Emmett!" He then snarled at me and I snarled back.

"Man he has a temper," I snarled at him "I mean she." He laughed. I soon realized that they were not human. I don't really want to become dinner so I decide to shift back into my human form.

"Daaamm," The big one yelled. "Guess you just lost your dinner Eddie"

Eddie rolled his "Don't call me that." he said. I growled lightly as a caramel haired woman walks slowly towards me. Just because I shifted back doesn't mean I totally trust them.

"Its alright," She said "I'm Esme who are you?"

I answered with a snarl and started to back away. I bumped into what feels like a wall, which is odd because I don't remember seeing a wall. I turned around to find a tall blonde standing behind me.

"Answer the question." She taunted.

I snarled and my nails became claws and I went to claw her face. She hissed in pain and I darted towards the broken window. A pixie like girl stopped me.

"Its alright," She says softly "We won't hurt you. We just want to know who you are." She seems nice I suppose.

"Bella." I answered.

A man with blonde hair slowly walked towards me "Bella what are you?" He asked calmly.

"Cat." I answered.

The blonde girl laughed, and I snarl at her. "Can't you be more specific? What's wrong with you? Cat got your tongue"

I snarled again at her, "No speak good."

The pixie smiled "Can we keep her Esme?" She asked.

"Not pet," I snarled at her, I hate being thought as a pet.

Esme smiled gently at me "Only if she wants. Do you want to Bella?"

I thought, "Prey scarce" I say, "Until cold gone"

The pixie screamed, "Time for shopping. Come on Rose." She pulled the blonde out of the room.

"Well Bella. As you I told you I'm Esme, this is Carlisle, Emmett, Edward, Jasper, and the little one was Alice and the blonde was Rosalie" I nodded.

"Um Bella do you think you could tell me a little more about what you are."

"You not human" I said.

"Um well we are vampires. But we drink animal blood which is why Edward was chasing you," I snarled and took a step back "Don't worry we won't hurt you." He said "Now your turn."

"Shape shifter." I tell them "Feline." I sighed trying to think of more words to say.

"Carlisle!" Esme scolded "The poor girl looks hungry." My stomach growled. I blushed "See? Bella what are you hungry for?"

I thought for a moment "Mouse." I tell them and titled my head to the side.

"Excuse me?" Esme asked.

"Mouse. I want Mouse," I repeat.

"Um sweetheart I don't think we have mice," She tells me and I pout a little bit.

"What have?" I asked her.

"I can me you a sandwich" Hmmmm a sandwich sounds nice, I haven't had one for a while..

"Please." I say.

She smiled "Alright. I'll be back"

"Well I need to get back to work" Carlisle says and walked out. Jasper and Emmett seemed to have followed Alice and Rosalie, leaving me alone with Edward. He takes me into a room and tells me I can sit on the couch. I nod and sit down on the couch.

"I'm sorry for attacking you," He said

"Not your fault," I said "Didn't know I human."

"So you really can't speak well," He said "Why?"

"No school, no family, not with people" I tell him. I sighed, "I freak"

"So am I," He smiled a crocked smile. I smiled back. My cat like ear then pop out. He widened his eyes "How'd that happen."

"Happens when relaxed." I tell him.

"Are you relaxed?" He asked

"Not in forest. Not scared anymore," I tell him "Very hungry."

He smiled "Esme is almost done." Right when he said that Esme walked in with a meat sandwich and chips and milk. I wrinkled my nose when I saw the milk

"Is something wrong?" Esme asked

"No like milk." I tell her

"I'm sorry dear. I thought since you were a cat you'd like milk"

I smiled at her "Not your fault," I say "Water please." She disappeared then reappeared with water "Fast like me" I say to her as she sets the tray down on my lap and I attacked the food. I nearly choke on the sandwich. Edward and Esme then chuckled.

"Slow down dear." Esme said but I don't listen.

"Hungry!" I snarled.

She sighed, "When did you eat last."

"Sunrise. Sundown yesterday." I say and start eating the chips.

"And before that?" Edward asked.

"First time I eat in four sleeps," I say and drink the water.

"Bella would you like some more?" Esme asked and I nodded eagerly. She smiled sadly and got up. My ear twitched. I feel my hand fur up and I lick it and rub my ear. I sighed. They were itchy. I whimpered.

"What's wrong" Edward asked

"Ear itchy," I tell him. He smiled and slowly made his way next to me. He rose his hand to my ear and scratched gently. A purr escaped my mouth and I shift into full cat. I curl up to his side as he kept scratching my ear. My purring got louder.

"Is that better?" He asked. I nodded as Esme came in with some…. is that tuna? I instantly change back.

"Tuna!" I screamed. Esme chuckled and set it down in front of me. I grabbed it not even bothering grabbing the fork she put on the tray and started to eat out of the can. I ate it as fast as I could. I licked my lips happily. My ear twitched again. Edward chuckled and scratched my ear again. "More please?" I asked Esme. She got up and very quickly brought me three more cans. I was one happy kitty. When I was done with the cans Rosalie and Alice appeared.

"Hey Bella look what I got you." Alice said as she sat next to me. She handed me the fabric fish. I smelt it. Was that catnip?

"Catnip" I purred. Alice nodded. Tuna and catnip! This day could not get better. I shifted into a cat and pounced on the fish. I looked down at my paws to find it gone. I looked around.

"Oh Bella" Rose teased "Looking for this" She held the fish above me. I jumped up to get it. She rose it higher and I whimpered and sat down and looked up at her and gave the cutest sad face ever.

"Awe Rose don't be a bitch. Give her the catnip" Alice yelled. Rose dropped the fish and I pounced on it. I felt like a kitten again. I mewed excitedly as I pounced on it again. When I got bored I walked over to Alice, still a cat, and sat next to her.

"Alright so we went to Pet Co to get you some cat stuff. Do you stay in one of your cat forms more than you do human?" She asked

I shifted "Mostly in brown cat. Change to brown lion when very hungry and need big prey. Change human sometimes." I tell her

"Ok well I got you some human clothes. Some cat toys, tuna." I purred and she laughed "You like tuna."

"She had four cans." Esme replied and I blushed.

Alice patted me on my head "I also got a litter box just in case. Two food bowls, um a brush for your fur and hair, nail clipper for those claws, and a scratching pose. Rose's idea" I smiled and stood up. I feel a little bad that I scratched her. Alice frowned "Where are you going" She asked but I didn't answer. I walked up to Rose with my head down.

"Sorry for scratching. Was scared," I say softly and bite down on my lip.

I heard a sigh and cold arms hug me "Its alright" I looked up and smiled then purred. I yawned loudly.

"Oh! And we got you a cat bed that will stay in-" Alice called and was cut off my Rose.

"My room" Rose said and I smiled. I shifted into a cat and let Rose carry me up to her room and set me on her bed. "You can sleep here for now" She smiled and scratched my ears until I fell asleep, feeling full and loved.

**Okay yes I have remade CatWalk, for those who have read the first story, this was Chapter One and Chapter two combined, with some better grammar. Anyways review!**


	2. No Bath!

It's been a couple of days since I arrived at the Cullen's. Everyone is very nice. I still sleep in Rose's room and I love it.

"Bella," A voice said calmly in my ear "Time for a bath." Nooooo! No bath! My eyes shot open and I ran off the bed and ran down stairs. "Bella!" Alice yelled and ran after me. I ran under the table and hissed. "Bella come on your fur is gross," I snarled "Plus Edward said you have fleas." I hissed and stayed where I was. So I had a few fleas but I hate baths! I shook my head. "Do I really have to come and get you." I still didn't move. She sighed and yelled "Hey Emmett come here for a sec." Emmett appeared behind her.

"Yeah Pixie?" He asked

Alice rolled her eyes and said something to fast for me to hear. Emmett laughed and lifted the table up. And before I could run Alice grabbed me. I hissed and changed and tried to punch her. "Bella relax its just a bath."

"Hate bath. No bath!" I yelled and shifted in a saber tooth. I bit into her arm and she let go and I ran into the kitchen.

"Grab her Esme!" Alice yelled. Esme stood in front of me about to catch me. I changed into a smaller cat and dodged her.

"Bella, look what I've got." Esme said and I turned around. Esme was holding a can of tuna. I snarled. Esme sighed and set the can down as I backed myself into a corner ready to claw and bite. "Bella why don't you want to take a bath?" She asked.

I shifted back human and sighed "When me kitten mother and father tried to drown me" I whispered.

"I thought didn't have a family?" She asked

"Ran away after they tried." I whispered

Esme sighed and pulled me into a hug "Don't worry we won't hurt you. We just want you clean."

"You help?" I asked. When she nodded and shifted and she picked me up and took me up stairs. When we got to the bathroom Alice was filling the bath up. I gave a small whimper and Esme scratched my ear. I purred lightly.

"Will you shift back for me?" She asked. I did and Alice told me to change into a swimsuit. When I change Esme helped me to the bath. I purred a little when the hot water touched my skin. "See not so bad."

"Not so bad" I repeated. She smiled when my ears popped out. Alice squeezed some shampoo into her hand and gently washed my hair and ears. My purring got louder.

Alice laughed "There as nothing to be afraid of." She said

"Last time take bath mom and dad try to get to kill me." I tell her.

She gasped "Is that why you were scared?"

"Duh" I snapped

Alice giggled "Sorry. I shouldn't have chased you. I just wanted to make you squeaky clean" I smiled at her and purred "Now how about we clean your fur?" I shifted and started to clean my fur. She sighed "You got fleas," I flattened my ears, embarrassed "Sorry I was just saying." I sighed. I felt Alice picked me up "We're done. Now lets dry-" Before she could finish I shifted back.

"Air dry" I tell her.

She rolled her eyes "Fine but the only reason why is because I don't want to be bitten again"

I grinned as she handed me sweat pants and a shirt with a heart on it. I put it on and walked down stairs. I saw Edward sitting on the couch. I walked over and sat next to him. He put his arm around my shoulder. I looked at him confused.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Its new." I say.

"What is?"

"Being close to someone."

"Do you like it?" He then asked.

"Yeah. Makes me special." I purred.

"You are special" He smiled at me then tensed. I looked at him confused.

"Eddie!" A female voice yelled as the door flew open and a blonde woman walked into the living room. The loud noise frightened me and jumped off the couch and ran under the table. "Awe did I frighten your human pet Eddie" She taunted.

Edward ignored her and walked over to me slowly "Bella are you alright?" He asked and I whimpered. "Bella." no answer "Bella come on sweetheart" no answer "Bella what's wrong sweetie?" no answer.

"Come on answer him. What are stupid? Cat got your tough" She used the same joke as Rose.

"Tanya shut up. You frightened her!" Edward yelled which made me whimper again. "Bella what's wrong sweetheart?"

"Loud noise scared me. Didn't like yelling."

"Oh god." Tanya groaned "Your such a baby."

I whimpered "Edward?"

"Yes?" He answered.

"My ear itches" He smiled.

"Well come out at I'll scratch it"

I whimpered again "She frightens me. Looks like mother"

He sighed "She won't hurt you. She's like us." I looked at her. She had gold eyes. I slowly made my way out from under the table. Edward smiled.

"Okay why don't you scratch your own damn ear?" Tanya asked. My ears popped out. Her eyes widened. "Whoa, cool."

Edward reached over and lightly scratched my ear and I purred. He sighed "My family have to go hunting. I called Tanya to see if she'll watch you."

"Not pet" I said pouting a little bit and Edward chuckled.

"I know I just don't want you to get hurt." He kissed my hair and turned to Tanya. "We won't be back for about four days. Give her tuna if she wants and make sure to play with her so she gets excise."

Tanya rolled her eyes "Yeah yeah. I'll make sure your pet will be fine"

"Not pet!" I snarled

Tanya laughed "Whatever."

"Be nice Tanya. Before I forget if. Bella can't speak very well if she seems like she's out of words try and help her out."

Tanya rolled her eyes "Ok whatever. Have fun hunting and we'll see you soon"

"Bye Edward"

"Bye Bella" He said with a smiled

"Alright cat what do you want to do." Tanya asked

"Tuna" I said

"What?" She asked. This was going to be a long four days

C|A|T|W|A|L|K C|A|T|W|A|L|K

After trying to explain to Tanya what tuna was I grabbed a can and sat on the couch and ate it. Tanya stood by my cat toys and scratching post.

"What's this?" She asked pointing to something.

"Scratching post" I answered

"What's it for?"

"Scratching. Duh" I said and took another bite of tuna.

"You really like that stuff" I nodded my head before she finished. She laughed and picked something up and shook it. It jingled. "What's this? A ball" She dropped it. Before she could pick it up I shifted and attacked the ball. I swatted it to the other side of the room and chased it. Tanya giggled as I continued the play with the ball. When I got bored I swatted it back to Tanya who picked it up and put it away and I purred. She laughed and picked up the fishing pole. Tanya put the fish over my head and shook it. I jumped up to get but she pulled it up farther. We played this game for I think an hour before I got tired. Tanya seemed to notice and put the pole away. I yawned and shifted back to human.

"That was fun" Tanya commented and I shrugged a little bit.

I shrugged. I started to eat the rest of the tuna. I yawned and lay down. Tanya sat down on the love seat. I shifted back to cat form and cleaned my fur. I yawned and curled up and fell asleep.

**Chapters 3 and 4 from the first chapter with better grammar. Lol that is what I said in the first chapter, any ways, the third chapter should be up in the next couple days. I'm trying to make it longer than the first chapters. Okay and I will be answering any questions people have, just review it and I'll answer it in the third chapter :).**


End file.
